


Stay With Me

by tangerinabina_de_archanea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, trans!Kyza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/pseuds/tangerinabina_de_archanea
Summary: Kyza helps Ranulf recover from a battlefield injury.Written for the Fire Emblem Rarepair Exchange 2019.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vault_Emblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/gifts).



“Captain Ranulf!”

Ranulf looked up to see Kyza approaching, relief washing over him like the blood running over his fingers. He’d only told himself that he’d sit for a few seconds and catch his breath after he’d been wounded in the side by an enemy’s lance, but a few seconds stretched to a few minutes with no sign of improvement.

"What happened?” she asked, untying her belt as she knelt next to him, concern overtaking her features.

“Just a scrape. Not too bad.” He winced as she examined the wound, even if her touch was gentle.

“This isn’t just a scrape. I’m glad I found you. If the enemy got here before me…” She didn’t have to finish as she started tying the belt around him as a makeshift bandage, making him suck in his breath in pain. They both knew what would have happened. “You can count on me, sir. I’ll get you to safety.”

* * *

She made good on her promise, and stayed with Ranulf as he was recuperating through the evening. Even if Mist had healed the wound, he still felt weak from losing so much blood, and retired to his tent for the evening much earlier than usual. Lyre tried to accompany him, but Kyza insisted that she would be able to handle it, leading to a small squabble that Ranulf amusedly broke up by agreeing that he really didn’t need both of them to attend to him, and that Kyza’s company was all he needed.

Ranulf was sitting on his bed roll, idly fidgeting with a loose string on his hat’s tassel. Kyza was sitting on the other side of the tent, carefully observing him for any signs of ill health. “Hey, Kyza,” he finally said.

“Yes sir?”

“First of all, you don’t have to call me sir. We’re in private.”

“Yes sir- I mean, Ranulf.”

“That’s better. Why are you sitting so far away?”

“I am only here to watch over you, s- Ranulf, not to disturb you.”

“You wouldn’t disturb me. C’mere.” She did so, hesitantly approaching, but he scooted over in the bed mat and patted the spot next to him. “Come on, don’t be shy. Right here.” 

Kyza sat, somewhat stiffly, and very aware of how close they were. “Thank you, but are you sure I’m not intruding?”

“I asked, didn’t I? And I’ve got something else to ask you, too.” 

“What is it?”

“Why are you so concerned for me? Not that I don’t appreciate it, but I was just wondering.”

“It’s my duty to serve and protect you and the rest of the army faithfully. I can’t let any of my comrades die when I can prevent it.”

“Oh, is that it? I guess I’m not as special as I thought.” He made an exaggerated pouting face as he rested his chin on his fist.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that! You are special, to me at least, and, well… you’re our captain. That’s why.”

“And that’s it?”

She hesitated a moment before answering. The truth was that no, that wasn’t it, but… now that the moment to tell him came, she felt herself choke up. “That’s it,” she said.

“Oh.” He almost sounded disappointed, but then changed his demeanor back to the usual as he clapped an arm around her shoulders. “Well, you’re pretty special to me. Don’t forget that.”

“Thank you. I won’t, I promise.”

“So… would you mind staying with me? I’m pretty beat after today, and I’m sure you are too. You always works so hard, and you had to drag me back here on top of that.”

“I was only doing my duty, but… yes, I’ll stay. I would be honored to.” After a moment, she hastily added, “If that’s alright.”

“Of course it is.” He laid down and beckoned for Kyza to do the same, pulling up the blankets once she was down. “Hey, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“You really think so? Thank you! But, if I may ask… where is all this coming from?”

“Well, Kyza, I had a pretty close shave there today. I wasn’t sure if I was going to make it out. I did, thanks to you, but it made me realize that with this war going on, no one’s guaranteed to make it through the day, you know? There’s some important things I’ve been meaning to say, and I want to say them before it’s too late.”

“Nothing will happen to you, Ranulf. I’ll make sure of it. It is my duty to protect you, and-“

“See, that’s the problem. You’re so gung-ho about wanting to protect me all the time that you could get hurt. I don’t know what I’d do if you were hurt like I was today, and I couldn’t make it in time, or if you even died protecting me… Kyza, I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.”

“I understand what you mean.”

“Like I said, Kyza, you’re very special to me, and… I really care about you.”

“I care about you too. More than I feel I could ever say or show.” 

“Really? Then you must care an awful lot!” he laughed. “I’m glad we could talk, Kyza.”

“As am I.” 

“We should probably get some rest. There’s a long march ahead of us tomorrow, so, good night.” He settled in comfortably, snuggling close to her and closing his eyes. A few moments later, however, they were open again. “Say… any chance I could get a good night kiss?”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m just kidding.”

“Oh… so you don’t want one?”

“I mean, I’ll take one if you’re offering.”

Kyza leaned down and kissed his cheek, much to his satisfaction. “How was that?”

“Excellent.” 

There was silence for a moment, then she spoke. “Please don’t scare me again like you did today. I… I love you, Ranulf, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.” There, she had finally said it, and it felt almost too casual, but just right at the same time.

“Yeah, I’ll be careful. I love you too, Kyza.”

She smiled as they snuggled closer, finally drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms. 


End file.
